


The art of the Gala

by snapdragonpop007



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Barry/Bruce/Hal is god tier content and you can fight me, Bruce is very done, Galas, Hal being Hal, I actually have a v long fic planned out for these three, I hate myself, I have nothing to offer, It’s late, Kinda Cracky, M/M, Oh god, What Have I Done, and this happened, i made a joke, it is very late, kinda taken seriously, someone help him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 03:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapdragonpop007/pseuds/snapdragonpop007
Summary: Barry is the one who usually goes to these things.Unfortunately for Hal, Barry got called in to Central for a case, so now Hal has to go to the Gala with Bruce.Bruce is just lucky Hal loves him so much.





	The art of the Gala

Hal wants to ask how he got into this situation, but he can’t even do that because he knows damn well why he’s in this situation. 

It’s because of Barry and his stupid wide blue eyes and _I’m sorry Hal, but I got called in last minute_ and Bruce’s stupidly soft pretty smile and _It’s not that bad, Hal, and you have to go off world next week I won’t get to see you_ and then Bruce dragged him off to bed while Barry kissed them both before dashing out the door and Hal is _weak_. He is so, so fucking weak. 

The Guardians would be ashamed of him. 

Hal pushed himself off the wall he was brooding against, swiping a flute of champagne on his way to hunt down the wayward Bruce Wayne. He downed half of it in one go, making a beeline to Bruce as soon as he spotted him, dodging people trying to stop him and talk about the newest charity or beach house.

Hal knew politics. Hal could _do _politics, heck, Hal had _done_ politics. __

__This was like being dumped in a nest of vultures covered in raw meat._ _

__Bruce was doing that stupid fake laugh, his smile screaming _I’m going to kill you in your sleep_ as Hal got closer. He slid up into Bruce’s side, giving him a smile as he downed the rest of his champagne. _ _

__The men Bruce were with where giving him odd looks._ _

__Hal almost told them to fuck off._ _

__“How you doing, babe?” Hal kissed Bruce’s cheek just to rub it in some more._ _

__“Better, now that you’re here.”_ _

__Gosh, Bruce’s smile was so pretty. He wanted to take a picture and text it to Barry and tell him _look at how pretty our boyfriend is. Look what you missed because of your stupid police job.__ _

__“Hal, this is Fred Andrews and Nathan Black. They’re both on the board of executives as LexCorp.”_ _

__Hal roughly translated that at _hi, were assholes.__ _

__“It’s nice to meet you.” Hal would still play nice. “I’m Hal Jordan.”_ _

__One of them raised an eyebrow. “And what do you do, Mr. Jordan?”_ _

__“I’m a test pilot at Ferris Aircraft.”_ _

__“Oh? I’m a close friend of Carol, you know.” The other one butted in._ _

__And _that_ was fucking _bullshit_ because if Carol knew any of these two Hal would hear her bitching about them non stop._ _

__Hal opened his mouth to tell them just that, but the other man cut him off._ _

__“Bruce, I thought you were with that forensics officer.” He gave a stupid little laugh. “Did you dump him already?”_ _

__“Yes, I was hoping to see him tonight.” The other one actually looked disappointed. Then he looked excited at the fact that Bruce possibly broke it off with Barry._ _

__Bruce’s fingers dug into Hal’s hip. “I’m in a polyamorous relationship, Fred. I’ve never made a secret out of it.”_ _

__So, and _what do you do Mr. Jordan_ asshole was Fred. _ _

__Fred Just gave them a _that’s wrong and you know it_ smile. _ _

__“Barry’s a lot better at these things than I am, but he got called into a case last minute, so I offered to come with Bruce instead.” Hal butted in, letting his hand rub up and down Bruce’s arm._ _

__Well, offered wasn’t quite right. It was more like Barry’s pretty blue eyes would be the actual death of him and he had been fucked hard enough by Bruce ‘hella stamina’ Wayne that he was wasn’t quite coherent enough to realize what he was agreeing to. But, tomato tomahto._ _

__Jeeze, has that only been three hours ago?_ _

__Hal wondered if Barry was back at the manor yet, or if he was still stuck in Central._ _

__“Oh,” the other guy, Nathen, looked even more disappointed at that. “I hope his case goes alright.”_ _

__And Hal realized with dawning horror that this guy had a thing for dear, sweet, second love of his life Barry Allen._ _

__“I’m sure it will.” Bruce was starting to relax under Hal’s motions. “He is the best Central has.”_ _

__“He certainly is.” Hal smiled at the thought of Barry, letting his hand wander a little lower than it probably ought to._ _

__“If you’ll excuse us, I can see Ms. Harrison and I must speak to her about donations before she runs off.” Bruce nodded at the two, then took Hal’s hand in his own before he could go any lower and lead him off in the direction of someone else._ _

__Hal let out a low groan. “This is actually worse than peace talks with the Zacana, Spooky.”_ _

__The Zacana were a war led planet that didn’t believe in peace talks._ _

__“I know,” Bruce stopped, gently pushing Hal against a wall and pressing a kiss to his lips. “Just another hour, than we can go.”_ _

__Hal frowned, dropping his hands to Bruce’s hips. “Can’t we just fake an emergency with Damian?”_ _

__Damian wasn’t even home. He went over to Jon’s just as Hal and Bruce were leaving for this stupid gala._ _

__“I’ve done that so many times that no one's gonna believe it, Lantern.” Bruce kissed him again, this time a little bit longer than before. “Just one more hour. That’s it.”_ _

__“I’m expecting cuddles when we get home.”_ _

__“You’ll get more than that—“_ _

__“Bruce!” A shrill voice sounded behind them, and Bruce let out a low groan as he pulled back. “I’ve been looking for you all night!”_ _

__Hal had no idea who this woman was, but he was rather intimidated by her and the sheer amount of purple eyeshadow she had on. And the scarf that he was pretty sure was actual mink._ _

__“Madeline,” Bruce greeted her with a smile and a kiss to the cheek. “I’m sorry—I’ve been held up by some business partners.”_ _

__“You always are, dear.” She was beaming at him, and when she caught sight of Hal he felt the need to sink into the wall. “You must be Hal! I’ve heard so much about you!”_ _

__“Good things, I hope.”_ _

__Madeline has a very loud laugh._ _

__“Oh, it’s been nothing but!” She turned her attention back to Bruce, and Hal zoned out long enough for her to get close and _Jesus Christ_ there was a _hand_ on his _ass.__ _

__She winked at him._ _

__“Well, if you’ll excuse me Bruce.”_ _

__Bruce smiles and nodded and Hal pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket with a phone number scrawled on it._ _

__Hal looked at it, blinked, then looked back at Bruce._ _

__“If I don’t get a blow job tonight, I’m suing you.”_ _

__Bruce rolled his eyes, plucked the paper from his hands, and tossed it in the trash._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I made a joke, my friend said ‘write it coward’ 
> 
> And here we are
> 
>  
> 
> (I wrote this on my phone and half my coading didn’t go through but it’s late and I’m tired and I’ll fix it later)


End file.
